Shugo chara gender bender
by Nanomi12
Summary: A new evil is now rising now its up to Amu and the gang to stop them but it isn't only them stopping them but also their gender bender parts! with the sc gang out of their world their going to need all the help they can get from their gender bender Parts!(couldn't think of a good summary Story is better though)


Me: this idea came to me while I saw some pics of shugo chara gender bender

Amu:So... what about your other stories

Me: writers block Any way disclaimer

Ikuto: she doest own shugo chara

Me: Enjoy~

Ages~

Amu, Rima, Yaya, Utau-13

Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, Kukai, Ikuto-14

Chapter 1!~

Amu P.O.V~

The sun was shining very bright, the birds singing Yup the morning was peaceful nothing could rui-

"Ahhh I'm late for school!" I said once I realized the time well so much for the peaceful morning, anyway...My name is Hinamori Amu 13 years old and in my first year in middle school along with my Friends and of course I still have my shugo chara's Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Ami!" I said as I left the door and ran towards Sieyo Middle school. Along the way I saw my friends Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, Utau and Ikuto "hey guys!" I said once I reach them

"If you slept more than what you usually do you might had made us late for school for sure"Ikuto said

"hey at least I made it in time!"

"calm down Amu he's just worrying about coming late for school after all so far you got a perfect record" Utau said

"Yeah I doubt he worry about me" I said and glance were Ikuto is though he had that famous smirk of his on

"and what If I did _Amu_" he said which I have now Idea as to why I was blushing

"guys were gonna be late for school if we just stand here" Yaya said. Oh yeah school I almost forgot. we then started to run towards the school gates since Kukai declare a raced and well knowing him and Utau theirs no backing out

Somewhere else~Normal P.O.V~

"Boss we finally located them" A man said as he stood in front of a desk where a man known as the boss was siting on a chair that had his back towards the man the boss had an evil smile on his face when heard what the man said

"you now what to do next" the boss said

"Yes sir" the man said and bow before leaving

"once those kids are out of the picture I'll be able to complete my plan" the boss said and the he started to laugh evilly

with Amu, After school~ Amu P.O.V~

"Finally! We made it out of school alive!" Amu said while stretching her arms

"Amu you only said that because you forgot to do your math homework" Rima Stated and Amu then laugh nervously

"At least Amu-chan got save since sensei wasn't here" Nagi said

"and it gives Hinamori here an extra day to finish it" Kukai said

"Unless she falls asleep while doing math" Ikuto said. Why that.. No Amu control your self he's only teasing you.  
"As if that will ever happen" I said in my Cool n' Spicy facade

"Amu-chan, Ikuto had caught you many time when you were asleep during math class" Tadase said and at this I blush. Ikuto had caught me sleeping during my math classes!

"W-what!?" I ask and I blush harder in which cause my friends were laughing.

After a while we had to go our own separated ways back home. I walk through the park which I always walk through in order o get home a little faster, though when I pass through the park I felt as if someone was following me but the weird part was that also no one was in the park. Okay, now I definitely know something is wrong. So I pick up my pace and now I heard foot steps behind me I now started to run but right before I even reach out of the park I felt a hand grab me by the arm pulling me back I was about to scream but then they put a cloth around it and my nose and slowly I started to fall unconscious

later~

"boss we retrieve the girl" a man said as I slowly started to wake up once I was fully awake I look around and I was in a room the light where very dim though I was able to see a man talking on the phone, But...I'm kidnap and where exactly am I! Man what did I do to deserve this

"got it boss" I heard the man say as he hung up his phone he turn around to face me "Its seems that your awake now" he said though I didn't speak "guys untie her and you now where to take her" the man said and then two more men in black appear and untie me...Wait untie me? wasn't I suppose to be kidnap? Wait Amu don't jinx it it could be worse! Just then the two men untie me and got me by the arms and started to lead me to what look like another room but before I knew it the room that was actually a portal. A PORTAL! Are thy serious why would they have a portal! wait I shouldn't be thinking that I should be thinking where its gonna tale me!

"Ahh!" I yell as they threw me in just as I reach what look like the end I fell on the floor "ow!" I yell and that's when I notice my surrounding "huh? I'm back in the park" I said I tried to stand up but every time I try I ended up falling down. Huh? no way I'm starting to get dizzy and at a time like this...I move my hands towards where my bag should be and surprising it was there with my other belongings, My phone money everything OK now I know something is way off. I try to stand again and manage to stand up I started to walk slowly since I didn't want to fall again, But my vision kept getting more blurrier by the second but even so I saw some one there in front of me a few feet away the only thing I was able to manage to see was that it was a guy by now I already lost conscious and started to fall and every thing went Black...

To be continue...

me: done!

Amu:it seems rush doesnt it?'

me: I just wanted to get the first chapter over plus I promise it'll get better since now you have no Idea where you are and who's the mysterious boy

Ikuto: that guy could take advantage of my Amu!

Amu: I'm not yours

Me:you keep on telling your self that Amu

Amu:Just review follow favorite if you want to read more

Me: the story will get better so until the next chap!And who is the mysterious guy?hmm..


End file.
